AĿєJαиdяø νs Jυsтιи
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Una persona que odias se re aparece en tu vida molestandote de nuevo, "Justin me pecho con el hombro; no aguante y me lanze encima; me tenia harto ese Justin, no aguantaba la bronca que tenia en ese chico, no lo soportaba como nadie en el mundo".


**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

**Pensamientos: **_Sera escrito de esta manera, o puede ser que no sea solamente pensamientos, hay una parte que es diferente. _

**Aclaro que yo no eh visto la tercer temporada de TDI, TDM no lo vi, entonces Alejandro aquí actúa como hasta ahora lo conozco.**

**Ya nada mas para aclarar.**

* * *

**Alejandro Vs. Justin**

Alejandro Pov´s

Me encontraba recostado en la cama del dormitorio escuchando música a todo volumen, lo cual después decidí pararme a recoger la cámara de fotos para tomarme algunas; ya que soy el chico mas sexy. Después mi hermano entro de golpe y me dijo - Alejandro, llamo un Representante de modelos.

Pasamelo le dije

- Ahí va - me dijo mi hermano que me lanzo el teléfono a la cama.

Si, quien es

- _Hola, yo soy un Representante de modelos, lo querría invitar a que se presente - _Me dijo del otro lado del teléfono

Emmm.. esta bien me presentare

- _Puede ser mañana por la mañana - _Agrego el Representante

Me parece bien, mañana por la mañana estoy ahí, después le volví a consultar por el lugar en cual presentarme y le corte.

* * *

_Toc Toc_

_- _¿Si? - Pregunto una señora que llevaba un atuendo de empleada.

- Este es el domicilio de Justin - Le pregunto mientras miraba una tablilla

- Eh... Si - Le respondió la empleada

El mismo le empezó a comentar la porque era la visita, la empleada lo hizo pasar y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solo al señor.

- Justin! - se escucho desde el piso de abajo.

- ¿Si? - Pregunto el moreno.

- Justin! - se volvió a escuchar

- Que quieres - Grito algo enojado.

- Porque me gritas así - Le dijo la misma voz.

- Pero que es lo que quieres - Le grito ya algo molesto.

En el primer piso no se escucho nada, entonces Justin se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras muy enojado y grito - QUE!!

- Bueno creo que no tenemos que ir de aquí, conseguiremos alguien mejor para el modelaje - Dijo una persona con traje, que la ultima palabra que dijo la dijo mas fuerte, para que Justin escuchara.

- Para que... ? - Pregunto Justin

Esa misma persona no le respondió nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, ya para marcharse.

- Espere... - Le dijo Justin parándose en la puerta, para que no se valla.

- Bueno esta bien le explicare - Después le explico y Justin acepto.

* * *

Alejandro Pov´s

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti - se escucho el despertador _

¿Que hora es?, me pregunte al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, no sabia que hora era, tampoco sabia para que sonaba el despertador tan temprano, me quede en la cama unos minutos mas, miraba el techo, seguía pensando en que consistía que el despertador suene a esta hora, no volví a cerrar los ojos ni por un poco, sabia que por algo sonó, pensé, pensé y pensé, hasta que recordé, así si... me tenia que presentar, me levante lo mas rápido posible, lanze la colcha al final de la cama y salte, tome las cosas y me diriji hacia el baño, luego salí lo mas rápido posible de mi casa, me tome el primer Taxi que vino ya que recordaba que mi auto no tenia nafta y me marche; sabia que no podía llegar tarde, era muy importante para mi presentarme.

* * *

- Sr Justin - Se escucho que lo despertaban

- Primero - le dijo mostrándole el dedo índice - te he dicho mil veces que no me llames señor y segundo - mostrándole el índice y el mayor - porque a esta hora me despiertas - Le dijo Justin a una empleada algo molesto.

- Es que hoy tenia que presentarse en eso del modelaje - Le recordó la empleada

- Oh.. claro - Le dijo algo molesto - gracias por recordármelo - Agrego con una voz mas severa

- De nada... Justin - Le dice mientras se retira del cuarto del mismo

Justin se levanto rápidamente y corrió al baño a perfumarse ;ya que no tenia tiempo para bañarse, salio del baño, tomo las llaves del auto y se fue de su casa, abrió el auto, subió y se dirigió hacia el centro de modelaje.

* * *

Alejandro Pov´s

_¿Ese es Justin? - _me pregunte mientras lo veía entre las hojas de un árbol que cerraba la puerta del auto después de bajar

_Si es el mismo Justin - _me respondí algo molesto al saber que lo veía de nuevo

Después me dirigí hacia la puerta del lugar y un portero la abrió por mi, entre hacia una oficina y me encontré con el Representante de Modelos.

- Esperemos aquí mientras esperamos a Justin

- ¿JUSTIN? - Le pregunte algo sorprendido, - Ah que bueno - agregue con una voz mas calmada.

Después espere junto al Representante unos 1O minutos a que a Justin se le antojara llegar.

- Hola Representante - escuche una voz que venia de mis espaldas

- Hola Justin, el es Alejandro - Me presento

- Si, ya nos conocemos - Dijo Justin después de verme cuando me di vuelta para ponerme frente a el

Después le estreche la mano ya que me pidió el representante, Justin la estrecho y ambos nos saludamos, después los dos apretábamos fuertemente conteniendo la rabia que nos teníamos, después ambos nos soltamos de golpe.

- Pasen por aquí, les mostrare la pasarela - Nos dijo el Representante

Ambos dos fuimos y vimos la pasarela, después fuimos al vestuario y por ultimo a la parte de maquillaje.

- Buauu, si que es grande este lugar - Comento Justin

- Oh.. claro Justin - Le respondió el Representante

- ¿Cuantos modelos ahí para el siguiente evento de hoy? - Le pregunte algo curioso.

- Hoy serán cuatro, dos chicas y ustedes dos - Le respondió

- ¿y donde están las chicas? - Le pregunte; tenia intriga en conocerlas

- Justamente allí vienen - Me respondió mientras me señalaba a mis espaldas

- _¿Lindsay y Katie? - _Me pregunte - _¿Ellas? - _volví a preguntarme

_- _Hola ¿ustedes son los modelos? - Pregunto Lindsay algo confundida

- Si... ¿no me reconoces? - Le respondió Justin con sarcasmo

- Ah.. si... Javier y Alejo - dijo intentando de recordar.

- Justin!

- Alejandro! - Le respondimos al unisono; lo cual después nos vimos a los ojos con rabia (Como siempre).

- Bien ya que estamos todos, comenzaremos a ensayar en la pasarela...

SoundTrack - I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth

_Yo iva pasando en la pasarela como un modelo profesional, después que llegaba a la punta de la pasarela, daba la vuelta y volvía, en eso salia Justin y hacia el mismo recorrido que yo por la pasarela, después que terminábamos los dos, pasaban las chicas, Katie y Lindsay, desde abajo el Representante que estaba con una señora nos ayudaban como caminar y nos enseñaban algunas otras cosas que para el evento nos servían y mucho, y así repetíamos una y mil veces el pasaje por la pasarela; creo que cada vez me salia mejor._

_Fin del SoundTrack_

_- Llegó la hora, ya tenia que modelar delante de cientos de personas, todos los flash de las cámaras - _Me dije a mi mismo

- Vamos Alejandro!, A vestuarios! - Me dijo el Representante

- Si - Le respondí mientras me dirigía a los vestuarios.

- ¿_Ya estaba en la pasarela? - _Me pregunte, y después me respondí - _Si_

_- _Justin no vas tu primero!, voy yo! - Le dije mientras veía al moreno que subía los escalones que te llevaban a la pasarela primero.

- Oh... claro que voy yo primero - Me respondió

- correte de mi camino! - Le dije mientras lo tiraba unos metros atrás,

Justin se levanto del suelo y me tomo del pie, y yo caí, él intento subir de nuevo a la pasarela, la gente esperaba a los costados de la misma (de la pasarela) por nosotros, a ambos, se nos rompió la ropa que nos daba en los vestuarios

_- No podía ir a la pasarela con la ropa rota – _Pensé mientras escuchaba del otro lado **Aquí presentaremos la moda Primavera-Verano, comenzaremos con los chicos presentando la ropa de hombre, **aquí esta Alejandro, al final fue Justin ¬¬ el que subió primero, todos pensaron que se había equivocado el presentador con el nombre, pero los que no nos conocían solamente escuchaban los nombres pero no sabían cual era cual, entonces yo tuve que disimular estar enojado arriba de la pasarela.

- Después que estaba en la mitad de la pasarela, Justin me pecho con el hombro; no aguante y me lanze encima; me tenia harto ese Justin, no aguantaba la bronca que tenia en ese chico, no lo soportaba como nadie en el mundo.

- Oh.. esto es un perfecto problema – Decia el Representante tomándose de la cabeza como negando todo.

Todo el publico subió a la pasarela y se lanzo sobre mi y Justin a separarnos, todo era un perfecto lío, las chicas no pudieron hacer su pasada, pero después que escucharon todo el lío, se acercaron, Katie subió a separarnos, pero Lindsay subió a gritar - Pelea, pelea, pelea!

Después nos separaron, y el Representante nos llevo a su oficina, nos empezó a decir como todo Representante después de armar un lío delante de cientos de personas, salí de la oficina y fui a la cafetería a relajarme, lo cual Justin arranco hacia el otro lado.

- Creo que Justin tenia la razón con que el no comenzó con la pelea - Dijo Katie

- Para mi fue Alejandro - Dijo por décima vez sin equivocarse con el nombre

- Oh.. piensa lo que tu quieras.. - Le dijo Katie algo molesta

- Pero.. Justin fue el que choco a Alejandro con su hombro - Le explico Lindsay

- Esta bien que cada uno piense lo que quiera - Le dijo Katie, se paro de la silla de la cafetería y se fue.

Lindsay se quedo allí sentada y fui yo el que me acerque por las espaldas, se dio la vuelta y me miro, se levanto del asiento y me abrazo, yo no entendía muy bien porque era pero igual la abrace también yo a ella.

Después mire por la vidriera de la cafetería y vi a Justin y a Katie abrazados, los dos nos miraron con mirada rabiosa dirigiéndose para afuera del centro de modelaje, creo que entendí porque Lindsay me abrazaba.

- ¿Lindsay tu te peleastes con Katie por mi? - Le pregunte necesitaba sacarme esa duda, pero ella no contesto con palabras asintió con la cabeza, eso me llevo a besarla... si la bese, y ella no lo negó.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? - Le pregunte

- C-claro - Me respondió mientras me tomaba del brazo, salimos de la cafetería y fuimos al primer Restauran que encontramos.

- Lindsay creo que eres muy linda, y eres una súper chica.. - Le dije y ella se sonrojo

- Gr- Gracias Alejo

- Alejandro - Le corregí, pero igual no me importo mucho y seguí con lo que quería seguir - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Le pregunte y saque un roma de rosas, estaba un poco sonrojado yo también.

- Claro... - Me respondió Lindsay, la vi algo pensativa antes de responder creí que era por Tyler pero igual espere a que contestara y si acepto.

Me acerque a ella y la bese por segunda vez.

Lo cual después vi del otro lado de la vidriera del Restauran a Justin y Katie besándose, también se ¿habrían reconciliado?.

Después me fui con Lindsay a un Hotel, quería pasar la primer noche junto a ella.

Después de un tiempo aun seguía con Lindsay, no la quería dejar por nada en el mundo, y en eso me llego una llamada a mi celular era el Representante de Modelos otra vez, presentándome otro contrato, lo acepte y me fue genial. _Creo que era un dato que necesitaba poner._

* * *

**Fin de la historia, no le encontré otro final, creo que ese fue el mas justo, no quería estar poniendo "...y vivieron felices para siempre" creo que ese final aburre después de ser escuchado muchas veces, bueno sin nada mas para poner o aclarar.**

**Dejen Reviews**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
